Acidic gases in air may cause many problems. Airborne molecular contaminants (AMCs) such as trace acids (e.g. SO2) in microelectronics environment (for example, a semiconductor cleanroom) may corrode the surface or cause haze through acid-base combinations. In museums, art galleries, or libraries, acidic gases may cause corrosion or blackening of artifacts including metals, marble, calcium carbonate, limestone, cellulose (paper, cotton, linen, etc.), paintings, and silk. In data centers located in areas with high ambient air pollution, electronic equipment such as circuit boards with metal traces) can experience corrosion related hardware failures.